


Dan Drabbles; Casey Counts

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sports Night drabbles from SN100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Drabbles; Casey Counts

**Love in tbe Time of Coloring Books**

 

"So, are you and my dad, like, getting married?" Charlie asked Dan, while they sat at Casey's kitchen table. A box of Crayola crayons, with the newest colors, lay spilled open on the Formica surface, and two heads bent over their work, the adult enjoying it just as much as the child. 

"Would it bother you if we did, kiddo?" 

"No, you kind of are already. Except you don't yell like Mom does."

"You know we both love you, don't you?" Charlie nodded.

Later, Dan told Casey how cool it was that Charlie wasn't afraid to color outside the lines.

* * *

**Pie in the Sky**

(For the movie title challenge. My special goal is to use movies with SN cast members. This one had Josh Charles, and Peter Reigert playihg his father (pre SN!))

 

He'd shared gooey fondue, followed by sticky kisses when he asked Lisa to marry him. Had scorchingly hot take out Thai on his third date with Pixley, the rest eaten cold the next morning in her bed, feeding each other bits of shrimp.

The chicken Marsala he and Dana had had on one of their non-dates had been delicious, and Casey could still remember reaching out a hand to wipe spilled sauce off her lips.

But Casey's most memorable meal was leftover pizza, nuked to rubbery perfection, and split with Danny while they danced with words late into the night.

* * *

**My Engagement Party**

(this one is a Peter Krause movie)

Casey hated the pinched expression on Danny's face. His shuttered smile. "Congratulations, you two," in a voice that only Casey knew was forced.. He hated the look of jealousy and betrayal, even though he understood it.

But what else could he do? He loved Lisa, really he did.. She was safe. The only possible choice. Someday Dan would see it that way too.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to grab Danny and walk right out of the restaurant with him,

He tried not to flinch when Lisa took his arm and led him back to their engagement party.

* * *

**"I've Never Been to the Rusty Anchor, Either."**

"That's hilarious," Casey said, running a foot up Dan's leg under the anchor desk. "Me and Dan?"

"Yeah, Bobbi." Dan disguised his gasp in a laugh and spread his thighs wider, thankful no one could see. "Sounds like another one of your nutty nut-girl moments to me."

"But Dan, she did turn out to be right the last time." Casey pointed out. "You had been to Spain."

"With her. Which is exactly why it's ridiculous for her to think she'd seen us walking out of a gay bar last night." She couldn't have. They'd spent the night in Casey's bed.

* * *

**Oops**

Dan and Casey tried so hard to keep it a secret, this thing between them. Sports anchors were allowed to be best friends. The merest hint that they were also lovers would likely destroy their careers. 

So they did their best to keep their distance during the work day, saving their intimate touches up for the time they were alone together. A playful pat was fine, an inadvertent brush, even a manly hug.

So when, in a moment of forgetfulness, Dan kissed Casey in thanks as Casey handed him coffee in the breakroom, the beans were well and truly spilled.


End file.
